The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pacabel’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform and early flowering Zonal Geranium plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2004 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The new Zonal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.